Talk:2019 Target 500/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200108160214/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200111132752
Windows 95, you'll convert this plot into a transcript and highlight, so listen carefully. Windows 95, please listen carefully and write this plot into the transcript. “We Got The Beat” plays as the camera pans down to Boston, where Ruff is preparing for her show. And then a fetcher from the past seasons of Fetch with Ruff Ruffman says “Ruff, isn’t it funny how nobody liked you until your fetchers were doing their first challenge, but now we all love you.” The contestants entered Studio G, and Ruff Ruffman greeted the fetchers, and told them how they were doing and they were doing great. Ruff Ruffman told the fetchers about the daily winners of Fetch episodes in past seasons, and Emily hears a truck horn, and a blimp starts flying in. And Kaylin says “Hey, I bet those are the clouds I ordered.”, and the blimp kept flying in thinking Kaylin said it was definitely not the clouds she ordered. And then Ruff Ruffman’s adopters come in greeting the fetchers, saying that their names are “Allison and Mike (he was referred to Slokey by Ms. O from Odd Squad.)”, and tells them that the the Storm pony is attacking Boston, California, and New York. So Ruff sent all 6 fetchers out to find the evidence of the Storm pony and how to save Boston, Hollywood (which is in California), and New York. They went out in the city and they were noticing that Ruff Ruffman couldn’t hear them, because he was talking with his adopters. So the fetchers think they have to find some sea girls, which Kaylin refers to as mermaids of the Boston sea, but however when the fetchers are rushing, they accidentally trip on a small rock that launches the fetchers into the air, causing the fetchers to bounce on buildings, and fall inside the AC machine of the blimp, followed with a slide, a smoke and fire machine that sends them into the hydraulics, the blue circles lead to icy cold circuit boards, which hold a icy cold and injured pony with broken hoof that has blood coming out, causing the fetchers to say “Ewww. Gross.” But however, the fetchers get boosted into the air machine which sends them into the pirate Veteran and Next Gen Piston Cup racers compartment. The Pirate veteran and next gens were surprised that the fetchers entered, and the fetchers introduced themselves to the pirate veteran and next gens, and the fetchers told the veterans and next gens that they were sent by Ruff to save the Storm pony. The pirate veteran and next generations told them that they needed to be awesome work together, never stop, and catch ye own treasure, and it was time to be awesome. After the song, Ramon Reed says “Let’s launch these fireworks into the air!” And the fetchers cheered except for Shayle Simons, who says “No don’t!”, and the fireworks are launched out of the blimp, and the fireworks explode making text that says “Have a good day!”, making people cheer. But however, the HTB and IGNTR police tell the blimp to pull over and Shayle says “Ramon, what did you do wrong?” But then the pirate veterans and next gens told them that when they see the HTB and igntr police, this means they have to jump and make an emergency landing without getting injured. And then the fetchers followed into the scary gray look of Studio G, causing Jaiden Canatelli to say “Oh no, what has happened to Studio G? Look at all this stuff, it doesn’t know what hit it, and now it’s all painted in gray.”, the fetchers were getting a call from Ruff Ruffman after a huge dangerous kid saver wreck, and then Ruff Ruffman is disconnected causing Ramon to say “Ruff? Ruff? Can you hear us? Ruff?” Then they think that they have to put their swimming suits and swim goggles on and wrap themselves in a towel while using their flashlights to find the singing voice, they walked right into the Mer-cave, a lily pad showed a light of the mermaid singing her song, but however, Candace Kozak accidentally trips over a rock, causing the voice of say “Huh? What was that?” And the light dives into the water and then Kaylin says “Hey, wait up!” And dives into the water, the fetchers shout “Kaylin!”, Kaylin comes out of the water, and tells the fetchers that the light’s gone, but however, a lily pad enters the water, causing a scary voice to say “Well well well, a royal flush!”, and the fetchers say “You’re a joke to us?” And then the scary voice says “Oh yeah? Well, ‘sea’ you later!” And Candace Kozak says that she may hate epic adventures, and then the fetchers get sucked into the sea, and then bubbles that appear on their heads, give them air to breathe, Ramon Reed says that he didn’t make these bubbles, and then they notice a light, and Ramon says “Oh no, it’s the Sea light! Sea light, I respect you, please return from where you came!”, it was a fish the whole time, who swam away from the fetchers, and Kaylin says “That’s just a fish, Ramon. We’ll be fine, but besides what could go wrong?” But then they notice something swimming, and Ramon says “Hello? We’re looking for our connection.” And then the light with its voice says “How do I know I can trust you?”, and Emily and Candace Kozak tell the light that the Storm pony invaded Boston, and Ramon told the light that they were sent by Ruff to stop the Storm pony, and then the voice says “The Storm pony?” And then the light forms into a mermaid named Mia, and says “I feel so glad I saved you, I’ll take you to my mom, so they can see you.”, and Mia takes them to the most beautiful mer-place ever, Mer-Kingdom, the fetchers gasp in surprise, and Mia tells her mom and her little sister that they have visitors, and Mom thinks that they have human legs and tells Mia that they’ll change the legs into a mermaid tail, but Chick “Novo” Hicks tells the guards to seize them, but Mia’s mom stops the guards from seizing the fetchers, and Mia and her little sister named Emma watch their Mom use her pearl to transform into mer-kids, and Mia is so excited that she has her friends, and Mia and Emma tell the story of the Mer-Kingdom, and they end it by saying “Ta-da! That’s it!”, and the fetchers tell Mia that Studio G was all gray, and the fetchers said that they thought you were the sea-light, and then Mia says “That’s okay, but besides what could go wrong?” And Emma, who believes in herself, says that she wants to check out Boston as well, But Mia politely tells her little sister that the undersea is better than Boston, and Emma who is a little sad, still believes in the real world’s new generations, and the fetchers sing the song “One Fetching Thing” to help Emma get over her fears. After the song, Mia and Emma love theirselves, but however an alarm sounds, Mia and her little sister follow the fetchers to the alarm, Ramon is stuck and can’t get out, Mia’s mom sets him free. But then Chick Novo Hicks tells Mia and Emma that they cannot bring strangers into their home, and tells the guards to get them, the fetchers swim for their lives, and Ramon Reed says “Sorry, can this be over already?”, and they see that there is waterfall falling out of the pipe, and Chick Novo Hicks tells them to stop swimming, and then Kaylin tells the rest of the fetchers that they’re gonna head out of the pipe and into the water, meanwhile, Ruff Ruffman is having a meeting with his adopters about the show, and then the Fetchers follow a emergency exit which the pipe is showing, they swim out of the pipe, and into the water which Boston has held, and Kaylin tells the fetchers that they gotta get to the shore, the fetchers grab onto the Buy Some Apples ferry, and Candace Kozak accidentally loses her dinglehopper, and swims unederwater to grab her dinglehopper and says that she has it, and grabs onto the ferry, and James says that they’re going home, Kaylin tells them if Studio G is that way, and Candace Kozak says “This could probably be more serious.”, and then the ferry horn is heard with Applebloom’s “Buy some Apples!” in it, startling the fetchers, meanwhile Ruff Ruffman is getting interviewed by the CNN news ponies to talk about Fetch with Ruff Ruffman, and then the fetchers that still have their swimsuits and swim goggles on come out of the water gasping for air, getting their legs off the water, and onto the grass, and Kaylin thinks what could have happened, by stealing the pearl. The fetchers are hearing Ramon’s speech, and tells the fetchers that they are descended from the elementary and middle schools, so a piece of Ruff Ruffman’s paper flew to the fetchers, and it was a Half Time Quiz show that the fetchers were doing on the paper, they focused and got all 10 right while walking, because they worked together, and then they arrived at the Weiner Kingdom ride, making Ramon say “Oh man!” happily, and they ride the Weiner Kingdom ride while watching how sausages are made, they have the sausages as their snack, they eat the sausage snacks causing the fetchers to get sent into the Weiner Kingdom, and the song “We Go Together” plays when they see every sausage in Weiner Kingdom, they have fun at the place, and then Ruff Ruffman and his adopters confront about the triumph tally, and then the fetchers who are riding in the conveyor belt, jump off, and then the HTB and IGNTR police see them, the fetchers run for their lives and a box lands on the HTB car’s hood, and then they walked in the street while seeing a few homes, but then the HTB police capture Kaylin and Ramon, and Mia and Emma, who are in their clothes, and have human legs, work together with the rest of the fetchers, and James drives the bus while “No Sleep Till Brooklyn” plays, and then the Storm pony hits their bus, which set Kaylin and Ramon free, and then the fetchers fight the Storm pony, and then James and Candace Kozak get the key, but however, the windshield wipers hit the pipes causing them to fall but Candace Kozak is saved by the “Fetch! Helicopter.”, which Ruff Ruffman is flying, and James is still in the sea, and then the fetchers think that the girls (Emily, Candace Kozak, and Kaylin Hayman) shall save them by being mermaids and saving their lives, just like the fetchers were mer-kids before, and Emily, Candace, and Kozak grab the key, and take James onto land where James can rest, Emily, Candace, and Kozak, who have their human legs, can be heading home to Studio G, by a taxi driver, the fetchers entered the taxi, putting their seatbelts on, and riding to Studio G. As The taxi driver hitched the fetchers’ ride to studio g, The police caught the enemies and Fetchers were at Studio G where Ruff was ready for the Triumph Tally, the fetchers talk to ruff about what they did, so Ruff can match and tally up their score. Emily and Candace Kozak scored: 50 points: for waiting for the internet connection to get on again 90 points: for saving James from drowning. -50 points for getting sucked into the water. Emily and Kaylin also scored: 30 points: for escaping Chick Novo Hicks James, Ramon, and Mia and Emma also scored: 40 points: for driving carefully Mia and Emma scored: 80 points: for joining the fetchers to save Kaylin and Ramon. But even though this was a waste of time, is that all the points a dog can give? For working together as a team, and doing the Half Time Quiz Show that is on a piece of paper that Ruff sent to them, the best mind for antiques, and seeing that Studio G was gray, and saving the town, The 8 fetchers got 50 bonus points! With 95 points they are the daily winner, which got them a nighttime party. So do it quick!